Wicked The Portal to McKinley
by Lucy-Ana
Summary: Elphaba has just re-met her old friend Boq and has plans to meet with him. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Wicked And Glee**

Nothing could be a better crossover

Elphie has just re-met her childhood friend Boq when it all goes wrong...

She was sitting there minding her own buisness reading her most recent book when a very familiar blonde girl came and lent over her. Elphaba knew if she spoke to Galinda then she would never finish her book by this evening. She tried her hardest to avoid Galinda at the moment as she was begining to annoy her purely by existing. Elphaba was jealous of Galinda because she had fair gorgeous skin and beautiful blonde hair wheras Elphaba was born with bright green skin and dark hair.

"Hi Elphie. Is that another new book? How many do you read? Whats it called? Can you help me do my homework?"

"Hello Galinda. Yes it is. 4-5 a week. Its called 'Moby Dick'. Im a bit busy so I'm afraid not."

"Please Elphie"

"Fine"

"Yay Thanks see you at 7"

"Galinda I'm meant to meet Bo-"

Galinda ran off Elphaba now had a choice to make help Galinda or visit Boq if she chose Galinda she might not see Boq for a while. She decided visiting Boq would be way more fun then helping Galinda. Plus she was trying to avoid Galinda she was sure Galinda would understand why Boq was more important. Elphaba went on a final hunt around for Galinda so she could explain to her that she had to see Boq she found Galinda in their shared room.

"Elphie are you here to help me now?"

"Galinda I have to see Boq tonight please its very important to me"

"Ohh... I know I can come too-"

"You should stay and focus on your homework"

"Whats the point? I can't do it so I can come with you"

"FINE! just don't bother me"

Elphaba snuck around the side of the building Galinda close behind her as soon as she was past the windows she ran. Galinda had trouble keeping up with Elphie. Boq was waiting there around the corner where he said he would be waiting he ran towards them when he saw them closing in.

"Miss Galinda what a pleasure it is to see you here" He bowed down and Galinda smiled she loved being the centre of attention

"Hello Boq. How are you?"

"Very good thank you. Elphie I was wondering where you had got to"

"I was just trying to be fashionably late"

Galinda suddenly had a look of pure shock on her face "You two can you hear that noise"

"It sounds like singing Its coming from over there" Elphie suggested "Come on lets go see"

"Yeah, what time do you need to be back though Elphie"

"Who cares. Come on Boq."

The two started running when they remembered about Galinda. Galinda couldn't run over the field she was wearing heels and kept sinking into the horribly wet mud.

"WAIT YOU GUYS" She threw off her shoes picked them up and ran the others had stopped nearby "You guys whats wro-" Right in the centre of the field was a portal and through the portal some kind of choir singing strange music unknown to

Boq, Elphie and Galinda

"Maybe we should go back you two" Boq said taking a few steps back.

"I say we go through" And with that Elphaba ran towards the portal and went through.


	2. Chapter 2

Boq and Galinda were worried Elphie had been in there for 10 minutes what if she couldn't get out? Galinda made a decision

"I have to follow her Boq I can't just leave her there I want you to come with me"

"Okay then" They reached out grabbed each others hands and followed Elphaba through.

The two walked out to be greeted by Elphaba and 12 or so other people "Elphie whats going on here? Where are we?

A very good looking man with curly brown hair walked towards them

"Hello I'm Mr Schuester this is the McKinley High New Directions might I ask how did you get in here?" His smile dazzled as he spoke.

"I am Master Boq and these are Misses Elphaba and Galinda"

A dark haired girl towards the front of the class started to speak "How stupid do you think we are? This is Glee club we know all about Wicked the Musical"

"Rachel" Mr Schuester said in a warning tone the girl looked down towards the floor "We are a Glee club and we do know about Wicked but if your here to audition please go ahead"

"Please Sir audition for what?" Galinda added

"As an audition for this club we sing if you are here to join then we can go to the auditorium for your auditions"

"I say we do it go on please Elphie" Galinda begged "Pretty Please"

"Fine then we will thank you Mr Schuester"

"Right this way then"

The three were at this point baffled by the weirdness of the people around them especially by their outfits. Three of the girls were wearing they were in very short skirts and tops and Boq couldn't help but sneak a few peeks at their underwear. The three girls were called Quinn, Santana and Brittany they were cheerleaders and extremely popular.

As they reached the auditorium they were each told to pick a song from Rachels I -Pod play list.

"What is an I-Pod?" Galinda asked

"Well it plays music duh!" Rachel replied "What songs do you three want?"

Mr Schuester decided it might be better if they did a group song so they decided to sing a song they had listened to four times in a row suggested by Rachel called 'I'm not that Girl'. From a musical named Wicked.

_Hands touch, Eyes meet_

_Sudden Silence, Sudden Heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

_Don't Dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

_Every so often _

_We long to steal_

_To the land of what might have been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

_Blithe Smile, Lithe Limb_

_She who's winsome _

_She wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_Thats the girl he chose_

_And heaven knows _

_Im not that girl_

_Don't wish, Don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know _

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl_

Elphaba was a great singer and so was Galinda but as for Boq many of the McKinley high new directions ended up covering their ears and sniggering. Mr Schuester looked impressed with the performance and Galinda was getting very full of herself as all eyes were once again on her she had quickly became center of attention. Mr Schuester stood up and applauded them.

"Might I ask one last question. What are your real names?"

"Elphaba. Elphie for short"

"Galinda"

"And Boq"

"Yes we know those are your characters names but what are your real names?"

"They are our real names" Elphaba objected Rachel couldn't help but laugh at this she was starting to irritate Elphaba as much as Galinda did.

"Okay Okay. Elphie, Galinda welcome to the McKinley High new directions. I'm afraid Boq that your performance wasn't of a very high standard but maybe there is another club in this school that takes your fancy"


	3. Chapter 3

**I kinda messed up Chapter 2 hopefully this one will be better This is my first FanFic so please don't be too harsh ^.^**

Boq was worried what could he do Elphie and Galinda were at Glee club and he was alone. On top of that he had no Idea where he was and everyone was staring at him and mostly his were they staring at him? They were the unusual ones the girls were dressed in short skirts and he could see some of their undergarnments. Meanwhile in the auditorium Elphaba and Galinda were busy speaking to some of the other Glee club members completlt oblivious to the fact that Boq was gone.

"Were your parents fans of Wicked?"

"Well from what I have heard Melena and Frexspar were a normal family other then the fact that Elphie is green skined of couse."

"Soo your real names are Elphaba and Galinda? Don't you think thats kind of weird?"

"Not really. Whats your name anyway it couldn't be any more normal then Galinda surely?

"I'm Mercedes this is Tina"

"Okay where do those names originate from I don't believe I have ever heard such unusual names"

"I think my name is normaler then yours I mean who calls a kid Galinda?"

"Good bye if you do not mind i must go and find my good friend Boq I wonder where he got to?"

Galinda decided she had better find Elphie and get out of two of them would have trouble finding Boq as he didn't even know where abouts he was when out of the blue a familiar face (not extremely familiar but he knew he'd seen it before) loomed into view.

"Hey your names Boq. Right?"

"Yes if you wouldn't mind reminding me of yours"

"It's Finn. You look built for the football team how about you come and try out?"

"What is football?"

"You gotta be kiding me?"

"Umm. No I don't think so"

"Come and see for yourself Tryouts are at 3 see ya round dude"

"Err. Yes I guess so"

Boq was very confused he had absolutley no idea what football was and where these so called 'Tryouts' were. Galinda on the other hand was settling in nicely and was still center of attention. She had found Elphie being scrubed with a so called wet wipe and the rest of the girls could't belive Elphies skin was truly green. Both girls were afraid of this new place they had lost their friend and Elphie had been scrubed at with a water like substance which isn't the best thing when you hate water.

"BOQ BOQ WHERE HAVE YOU GONE BOQ!" Elphie shouted running down the corridoor an older looking woman stepped out of her office she was tall with short blond boyish hair.

"What is going on out here?"

"I'm very sorry Madam but our friend Boq has gone missing" Galinda said tired from all the events that had befallen her

"Madam?"

"Oh I'm very sorry Sir" Galinda replied

"SIR!"

"Errr Elphie come on we'll be late for Glee" And with that they ran they were wearing similar clothes to the other kids now but it was still hard for Elphie to blend in with the crowd due to her skin condition.

* * *

**Will Elphie and Galinda find Boq in time? Will all three get back home? Find out soon in Chapter four**


	4. Chapter 4

Boq had now began to search for Elphie and Galinda and see if they had any luck on finding an exit to this hellish searched for over an hour when suddenly a deathly ring rang out pressumably a school bell. A studden stampede of the strange people were running and shouting (with the occasional screech) passed and soon it was again just him wondering around hoping to find Elphaba and Galinda-and hopefully soon- If not he would leave them and find help and a way out of McKinley for good. He was walking past one of the teachers offices on the door it said 'Guidence Councillor' they could give him directions. He knocked on the door and entered meanwhile Elphaba and Galinda were in a completely different office belonging to the headmaster of McKinley high Principal Figgins.

"William we can not let stray children into this highly respectable establishment-"

"But Principal Figgins can't you check the names once more please" Mr Schuester was practically begging now to save these to fabulously talented teens.

Although he must admit it was extremely strange how they suddenly appeared through the choir room wall. Also how they didn't seem to act like teens or speak like them they didn't even look like them. One more point was that one of the girls skin was bright green thats enough to scare any man, he knew this when Rachel came in showing him a clean makeup wipe when she had been scrubbing at Elphabas skin attempting to remove the green. He was puzzled as all of these were traits that Elphaba was given in the musical and book Wicked.

"The names are definately not on the records William these girls will be gone by tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes. Elphie Glinda follow me" The girls did not know that this was his test he had purposely called Galinda Glinda as her teacher had done in the musical and just has he expected she responded in the same way.

"Its Ga-linda not Glinda"

"Sorry anyway lets go"

Now Will new the truth he must find out more about these two strange girls... In the Guidence Councillors office Boq was about to get a surprise he thought Guidence councillor meant that they directed you to where you want to a map or a Sat-Nav. He was inside and there she was. Bright Ginger hair, HUGE eyes definately her most predominant feature.

"Oh, Hello I'm Miss Pillsbury the schools Guidence councillor can I help you"

"Hello madam I am Boq I was wondering if you as Guidence councillor could direct me to Munchkinland you see that is my hometown and I would very much like to visit my relatives"

"Umm... I'm Sorry but I have no Idea what your on about"

"But you are the guidence councillor"

"Yes, but I help with Err.. more personal problems"

"Ohhh... Thank you for your time Miss Pillsbury"

And with that he left the Guidence councillor to organising the pencils on her desk in height order. He had no Idea at all what that was all about. So Boq was off searching for Elphie or an exit whichever came first.

Galinda was upset as first she lost Boq, She knew he had a secret crush on her and she felt a ping of ran into one of the cheerleaders named Quinn she was Pregnant but the coach didn't know and she made it worse as she knew her boyfriend Finn had seen Boq earlier but she was a spitefull girl and told Galinda that she saw him in the dumpster at the back of the building.

Elphie was with Santana saying goodbye. The two had bonded which was unusual for Santana, Will felt as though Santana was happier and less, well, Evil thanks to course the girls were sad to be leaving Glee but that wasn't all they were leaving. There was a person and something else that the two of them needed and without these things they were nothing. The things they needed were Boq and a portal... Little did they know these two things were together and all thanks to Boq's initiative.

He was walking towards the cafeteria in search of his friends this seemed to be where the big crowd before was heading to and inide he saw the most amazing thing it was night back home and how did he know this? The thing that he was searching for was here all along. Everything was not as it seemed as no-one else could see the portal to McKinley only him and hopefully-When he found them-Elphie and Galinda, his one true love Galinda. Now was not the time he thought to himself. He had to come up with a plan just sit there and wait for the two was stupid. It was time for an even better plan but he was puzzeled trapped inbetween two boulders the first was Elphie and Galinda the Second Himself. He needed help but there was no-one to talk to he knew i he could find the two then all would be well. Through the portal he could see two familiar faces at at the room. These were the faces of two of Galindas friends he remembered them from that day not so long ago.

"Miss Phanee!" He shouted across the cafeteria and he was surrounded by laughter and he was confused as to why. He saw Shenshen starting to come through he walked forward reaching for her and and pulling her through. The rest of the cafeteria was in shock they had no idea how the girl had just walked through the wall as none of them could see the portal only he Shenshen and Phanee who followed through shortly after.

"Boq oh my what a strange place where are we? Is this the Emerald city?" Phanee said smiling and starting to explore the vast cafeteria when she noticed all eyes were suddenly upon her Shenshen and Boq.

"Miss Phanee this is not the Emerald city this is McKinley High School in some place named Oheo or something like that"

"ITS OHIO DUMB ASS" Someone shouted across definatley aimed at him. He didn't pay any attention everyone was still staring at them.

"Lets go somewhere quieter hopefully then we will find Elphie and Galinda"

"Oh yes but first we must tell our Amas|"

"You cant theres no time" And with that they all left the cafeteria. Guess who was around the corner talking to Miss Pillsbury.

"BOQ!"

"ELPHIE" they ran towards each other and hugged "I have been looking for you everywhere! I have found the portal come on"

"Phanee Shenshen what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you silly" They followed Elphie and Boq towards where he said the portal was and they walked through together and they were relieved to be back home at last they swore they would never go through anymore portals. For Now Anyway.


End file.
